Morning Discovery
by extremexunyi
Summary: Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto, but what happens one morning when she wakes up? Where is she? Who is she? What is she going to find out? NaruHina [Most PROBABLY OneShot] Plz Plz Plz Read!


**A/N :** NaruHina FTW! I finally got an idea to write a one-shot about NaruHina! I always thought about it but never had the chance...Oh cool I just got another idea!

* * *

Normal Narrative  
_Italics Thinking  
_**Bold Subtitles**_  
__**Bold+Italics Kyuubi  
**_

* * *

The storm from the night had subsided, but the lightning that had appeared in the storm last night was sure to receive questions from those on look-out. Striking a lone house, the lightning had bounced from the house all the way towards the Hyuuga Mansion. What was even more extraordinary was the fact the lightning bolt had made an arc in between the 2 unlucky houses. And although unseen, something phenomenal had happened. 

Her eyelids slowly opened, until it was fully opened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room. She let out a tiny "eep!" when she realised it was not her room she was in. She turned left and right, and finally had an idea of where she was. Her face flushed after thinking of the possibilities of why she was here. She decided to use her Byakugan to avoid unnecessary surprises from _him._

"Byakugan."

Nothing happened.

"Byakugan!"

Nothing happened.

She stared in disbelief, it was impossible for her to forget how to muster up her Byakugan. It was a bloodline limit, it just needed focusing chakra to her eyes. She certainly felt her chakra rising to her eyes, but she did not gain any ability whatsoever. The weirder thing was that her chakra felt wilder, stronger, everything she was not.

_**What are you trying to do baka?**_

She let out a small scream.

She blinked, after realising there was nobody around her. With a small sigh of relief, she made her way outside the room. She needed to find out what was happening.

_First, I need to find my clothes...and then I need to go to the Hyuuga Mansion_

_**Whats your plan for going to the Mansion this time? You're just going to sit by the rooftop and spy like you always do?**_

She stopped in her tracks and spun round again, that voice had spoken again. It was deep, coarse, and it sounded threatening. But no matter where she looked, she could not find the source of the voice. Oh, how she wished she could use her Byakugan now to scan the area. She was feeling pretty uneasy about having a voice that kept popping in and out.

_Okay, maybe I need to see the doctor as well..._

_**Are you ignoring me!? What kind of Jinchuuriki are you? At least speak to me, don't you know how boring it is to be locked up in a cage doing nothing? Whats worse is that I'm being ignored now.**_

_A trip to the doctor is definitely on the list._

_**Teme! I'm speaking to you!**_

She stood there, scared and afraid. Something was wrong with her, she had to find out what. She tried to think of any reasons, but there was nothing that could explain why she was in _his_house, couldn't use her Byakugan any longer, and had a mysterious voice that seemed to be talking to her. Her eyelids closed for a split second, but when she opened them, she found herself in a different place.

She was slightly relieved, after checking her surroundings, she was no longer in the house, but she still couldn't activate her Byakugan to scan the new area and the mysterious voice could pop in any moment.

Using just her normal eyesight, she walked slowly towards the door at the end of the dark corridor. There was a special type of symbol on it, it looked oddly familiar. But other than that, she could feel a strong power leaking out. It seemed to be calling to her.

She gathered her courage and took a step towards the door. With another deep breath, she used her hand to pull open the door; oblivious to the fact that it was not her hand that pulled open the door.

After she stepped in, she suddenly felt herself pressurized by a strong force. But it was only temporary. She cocked her head up and felt her eyes widened, she saw a huge fox, a demon-fox more like it. It was caged behind bars and in the middle of all the bars was a huge slip of paper that had a word on it. It read "seal".

She took another step back before the demon fox spoke.

_**Don't you ignore me Naruto!**_

She felt blood rush to her cheeks after hearing that name and spun round to see if Naruto was right behind her. But when she looked back, all she saw was the long, pitch-black, never ending corridor. She wondered why but before she could calm her nerves any further, she heard the voice speak once more, sounding angrier than before.

_**TEME! AT LEAST FACE ME! You're acting all weird today!**_

She turned around and gathered the courage to talk to the fox. Mentally she kept reassuring herself that the fox was behind bars that were sealed. After breathing in and out, she finally met eye to eye with the beast in front of her. Frankly, she was still scared as ever.

"Y-Yes?"

_**Whats wrong with you? Did you hit your head somewhere?**_

"W-Who are you?"

_**...You asked me...Who I am?**_

Hinata gulped obviously after hearing that threatening tone.

_**I AM THE KYUUBI YOU BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? HAVE YOU TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ME EVER SINCE YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS?!? DON'T FORGET, I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT IT!**_

"K-Kyuubi? Y-You mean the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?"

_**...What else could it be you baka...**_

"W-Where am I?"

_**You seriously don't know do you...You're in your own head! I've been living in you since that damned Yondaime sealed me in you, remember anything now?**_

"M-My head? B-But I-I am not a Jinchuuriki!"

_**You're weirder than usual Naruto, you can't even remember you are a Jinchuuriki.**_

"N-Naruto..?"

_**Don't tell me you forgot your name!?**_

She took a while to absorb all her new information. She was having a headache just thinking about it. She was somehow, Naruto. And Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, and the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto was somehow able to talk to Naruto through the mind. But she still had one last question.

_She was HYUUGA HINATA! Why was she in UZUMAKI NARUTO'S head?_

_**You're still thinking about that girl? You really can't forget her can you?**_

"Y-You can read my mind?"

_**I am IN your mind you BAKA!**_

"S-So you know Hyuuga Hinata?"

_**Obviously! You have been thinking about her ever since you first met her! How you always thought she was cute when she blushed, her perfect diamond eyes, her smooth full face, her beautiful body, her slim slender arms and legs...Bah! If you think about her even more, you could even make a room in your mind thats as big as this and fill it up with everything about her!**_

Hinata blushed at the discovery. If she was Naruto, and no one was playing a trick on her, was this the real Kyuubi? Was the Kyuubi telling the truth? That Naruto had been thinking about her? The more she thought about it, the redder her face became. No in fact, since she was Naruto, it would be Naruto's face that turned red. If possible, she blushed even harder after realising she was in Naruto's body, the idea of having his well build abs, arms. It made her so red she thought she could faint.

_N-Naruto-kun..._

"K-Kyuubi? Do I have any plans for today? "

_**Bleh, as if I would know. All you do nowadays is go over to that Hyuuga Mansion and just keep staring at that weird Hinata from the moment you wake up to the moment you get hungry. You don't even train unless told to now!**_

"O-Oh...I-Is there a room?"

_**What room?**_

"L-Like the one y-you said, with everything about me-I mean Hinata."

_**You actually want to look at it? Bleh you're no fun ever since you liked her, you stopped training and using my powers, I might as well sleep for all eternity.**_

"N-No, if not, Naruto-kun will blame me..."

_**Have you ever taken English classes? Because that didn't make sense.**_

"J-Just tell me where to go."

_**Outside, just turn left on the 2**__**nd**__** door...**_

Finally, the conversation had ended. She let out a sigh of relief and moved out of the room in the quickest way possible without alarming the Kyuubi. She walked along the corridor once more, thinking and organizing everything that the Kyuubi had just told her. It was really hard to remember and absorb this much information in just a few minutes.

Even so, she was more determined in finding the room, and on the 2nd door on the left, she stopped to face it. She breathed in heavily and looked down. She was used to seeing her body, but now, she was looking down at Naruto-kun's body. Her faced flushed once more before moving a shaky hand towards the handle.

With a deep breath, Hinata stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. She was thoroughly amazed and shocked at what she saw. Right in front of her, were multiple screens. Much like a cinema except with 4 more but smaller screens. They each had a different memory. And although most didn't involve each other conversing, Hinata managed to catch a few scenes where Naruto had indeed been outside on the rooftop, spying on her training.

The best thing was, she was able to see what Naruto had been thinking at that moment. Whatever Naruto was thinking of had been transformed to subtitles on the individual screens. Hinata particularly focused on one, since she only had 2 eyes, she focused on the one showing Naruto spying on her.

**Hinata...Man her body is so...**

She looked at herself, she was training her "Shugohakke Rokujyou Yonshou" technique so that she would not have to stand still. If she could move with her arms moving around her that rapid, she could use it as an offensive move.

**Oh? She really is determined, she's trying once more, man look at her-**

Hinata's face turned redder than ever before after reading the end of the sentence. She had never really noticed it, each time she failed, she would try again, and she never noticed how vigorous her body had to move just to gain the momentum for her technique. She blushed again at the thought of it.

**I wonder why she tries so hard, who's she trying to impress? Surely not Kiba-kun. It will definitely be nice if it was me, but she doesn't even talk to me...Whoever it is, that boy sure is lucky...**

And suddenly, Hinata saw a whole chunk of compliments thrown at her.

**Even without using that Shugehakko skill, her long indigo hair is so silky, her eyes are like angels, her skin looks so smooth, her face, so cute each time she blushed, her hands so long and slender, coupled with her strong yet beautiful legs, and wow...As if a gift from the goddess Venus, she really has such nice brea-**

Hinata stopped reading and felt her face glow red again. She never knew that Naruto would be thinking those kind of things. Was it normal for boys to? The only person she ever knew or suspected would be thinking of stuff like those were either Kakashi or that Jiraiya. That was when Hinata realised, they were all teachers of Naruto! That must be the reason.

She came out of Naruto's mind soon after. With some new found confidence and determination, she hopped out the window, heading towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

Standing on the rooftop that Naruto had always used to spy on her, she did the same and was amazed that from the rooftop, she could see the window that led to her room and her training spot, as well as the front gate; which held all their shoes and slippers. Naruto would know if she was training, in her room, or out just by looking at each of the places.

After noticing that Naruto was still sleeping, she made a note that no one was there before swiftly jumping towards her room.

She looked down at herself, maybe Naruto was right. She was finally beginning to accept his compliments. Observing her whole body, Hinata finally had to admit whatever Naruto had been thinking of was actually true. Her indigo hair was silky, her skin was smooth, her arms were long and slender, her legs were quite beautiful, and well she decided not to think of the others.

She smiled and without thinking, closed her eyes for some magical moment. Mouthing the words "Arigatou Naruto-kun" before leaning in, her heart leapt with joy as her lips met his. Literally of course.

Although, the thought of herself kissing herself had disgusted her at first, but after reassuring her that she was using Naruto's body, and the person lying down there just had to be Naruto, she was happy enough.

Suddenly, lightning flashed, and thunder roared.

_**Brave are we? We better get out of here, the rain will cover our tracks.**_

Finally able to talk to the Kyuubi on safe terms, she jumped out and ran for Naruto's house. Good thing she still remembered the way.

As she entered the house, she had already felt water pelting on her back. And without warning, she felt her head spin, and finally lose consciousness. Amazingly, the lightning that had struck the poor blond, did not kill the person at all. In fact, it seemed to arc all the way to the Hyuuga Mansion again..

* * *

**A/N :** Hope you liked it! Plz review! I may have gotten some facts wrong. Oh and for those Americans or anyone who uses the US English, please note that I am using British language. My target is at least 6 reviews for this! I'm also thinking of extending it...but given the way I ended it... 


End file.
